1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to safety medical syringes and, in particular, to syringes including a needle that retracts and is limited to a single use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Retractable syringes have become extremely increasingly important and desirable for use in hospitals and medical facilities for a number of reasons. In particular, retractable syringes are typically limited to a single use, where the hypodermic needle of the syringe is withdrawn into the syringe after aspiration and injection of a fluid, thus preventing multiple uses of the syringe and the potential transmission of human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) as well as other diseases from patient-to-patient. The retraction of the needle within the syringe after use also shields the needle and, prevents inadvertent needle jabs or pricks from occurring to patients and health care providers.
A variety of different retractable syringe devices have been designed to effectively withdraw the needle within the syringe after use. However, the challenge exists to design a retractable syringe that is limited to a single use yet is simplistic in design and assembly, such that the syringe can be produced on a large production scale while minimizing manufacturing costs.